Hot Water
by coeurgryffondor
Summary: There were certain things in Roderich's blood: he always had to spoil the youngest, he always seemed to have a way with women, and he always loved Erzsi.


Author's note: My father and I have been watching a Habsburg documentary and between my constant AusHun family feels, Schönbrunn feels (I adore that place), and the last episode talking about Maria Theresa and her family, I had to write something simple to capture another moment in time. I'd like to think Maria Theresa appreciated and respected Erzsi and that that, first and foremost, is why Roderich remembers his empress so fondly. And of course, I love Roderich doting on Marie Antoinette.

* * *

**Hot Water**

Stumbling accidentally upon an occupied room in search of her Austrian counterpart, Erzsi hears the passionate pleads of her lover drifting through the hallway. Checking to see who was around and finding only little Maria Antonia giggling at the end of the hallway (the Hungarian smiles and so the Austrian child runs off), she steps closer to the door to better hear Roderich's words.

"She is strong, and independent, and respected by men–"

"Which is why I do not trust her," the empress cuts in.

"Which is what makes her like you," the Austrian nation corrects. There's a pause where Erzsi stiffens, realizing first, that they were speaking of her and second, that they must have noticed her presence; the door opens as Roderich steps out, smiling slightly and holding out a hand. "Come in, my dear, we were discussing your finer points after all."

"I hope I have not done anything to offend Your Majesty," Erzsi immediately starts, bowing, but the empress shakes her head. All formalities leave at that.

"No, no. It is only that the Roderich we both hold so dear has once more been taken by one of his fancies."

"Oh no," Erzsi moans and she would have sworn the empress snickered at that. "Is this about marriage again?"

"It is not," her lover gets out through gritted teeth, "an unreasonable request."

"The truth is, and you must understand as a Catholic," Maria Theresa soothes towards the Hungarian while taking one of Roderich's hands, the man sitting beside her, "that it is difficult for me to allow two unmarried people to continue sharing a bed."

"And yet, despite the simple solution, here we are," Roderich gets in which makes his empress sigh. One of her hands strokes his cheek.

"Even I cannot grant such requests."

There's a long but sweet pause as a moment passes between the two Austrians before Erzsi feels she must interrupt. "Your Majesty, if I may…." She gets a nod. "I understand your concern but as I am sure Roderich has explained, the church does have a set of different rules for us. We are not two unmarried people living in sin but rather two politically aligned countries who are not in union. Which means we are neither encouraged nor discouraged from such marital acts, if I may speak so boldly before you."

Maria Theresa shakes her head lightly, a soft upturn at the corner of her lips. "I will never understand how you people manage to get by."

"Simple," Roderich says with great pride. "We are not people."

* * *

That night as Erzsi roams the halls of Schönbrunn, this time having been following her lover, she encounters yet again Antonia up and about. "Dear, why are you out of bed?"

The sweet little thing walks tiredly to her, looking up into Erzsi's eyes, before wrapping her arms around the woman's legs. "Erzsébet, I'm thirsty." That makes her laugh.

"Well you know what? I am thirsty too. Come come, let's get something." As if on cue once she's taken the girl's hand Roderich appears with his personal tea tray, heading for their shared rooms. "May Antonia join us dearest?"

Never able to say no to his favorite (Roderich always had to spoil the youngest; it was in his blood), the man leads the way. Once settled into the small drawing room he pours out two cups of tea and one cup of hot water for Antonia.

"You normally sleep through the night, little one; are you feeling well?" The way he reaches out to touch Antonia's cheek makes Erzsi smile, her lover's paternal side showing through.

"I had a bad dream," the girl pouts. "Then I woke up and I was thirsty."

"Well you drink all you want," Roderich assures her, leaning over to plant a kiss to her cheek, "and then I will take you back to bed." His smile is one of the most incredible things the woman has ever seen.

* * *

Settling in in their more private chamber, Erzsi waits on the edge of the mattress for Roderich's return. He comes back exhausted but with an air of sublime happiness.

"You are so wonderful with children," the Hungarian kingdom comments for what must be the thousandth time this century. She climbs into bed, settling in under the sheets and watching Roderich disrobe.

"Life now affords me such pleasures," he comments quietly. Once laying beside her the Austrian pulls Erzsi to him, kissing her lovingly. "I am glad Antonia likes you. She seems to almost disdain older women."

Erzsi raises an eyebrow. "Are you calling me old, Sir?"

Roderich, not rising to the bait, coolly answers her question, "I am calling you vaguely immortal; you know what I meant by the statement. You too are fantastic with children Erzsi, it must be said my dear you would be an excellent mother."

"Hmm." The thought had crossed her mind several dozen times before; now she knew for certain the father of her children would have to be the man laying beside her. The man who held her and protected her. The man who respected her and saw strength in her. The man who depended on her and made sure his empress understands how important she was.

The man who has clearly just fallen asleep beside her. Erzsi rolls her eyes.

"Sleeping idiot," she murmurs, getting more comfortable.

"Your sleeping idiot," she gets back and with that closes her eyes.


End file.
